


Somewhere (We Always Find A Way)

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Steter Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst, Arctic, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Hale, Asexuality, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Betrayal, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Everyone is Dead, Good Peter Hale, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles, Icebreaker, Isolation, Loss, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Perhaps to continue, Post-Betrayal, Romantic Soulmates, Roscoe - Freeform, Sane Peter Hale, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Snow and Ice, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: Peter was thirty-two when he decided to escape from the routine he had settled into.He spent what time he wasn't working alone in his apartment, rarely going out.He was tired of feeling like he was missing something in his life.Stiles awoke to the sound of something cracking, like a great beast seeking to break open the world.Yet when he opened his eyes, it was to pitch blackness.Trying to move didn't work either, instead, he became aware of the cold that surrounded him.He was buried within the ice.





	Somewhere (We Always Find A Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! I meant to write it last night but I ended up falling asleep before I could finish. Also, this one ended up longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy!

Peter started to fear the idea of soulmates when he entered high school when he realised that he was different from everyone else. When all the conversations turned to sex, people daydreaming about how amazing it is supposed to be when you find your soulmate. He wondered if he had missed a cue somewhere, why didn't he think about that kind of thing?  
When he brought it up to his mother she just told him that he was still young and that when he met his soulmate he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off them.

Yet years passed and he still felt uncomfortable at the thought of ever being together with someone in such a way. It didn't help that werewolves often mated young and quickly. It was expected that within a year of meeting your soulmate you'd be well on your way to a pup. Peter’s sister found her soulmate when she was twenty and a year later she had her first child. 

Before long, everyone close to Peter’s age had found their soulmates or partners and was well on their way to adding to the pack. It was so expected of werewolves to continue their line that often people who have soulmates of the same gender would either reject them or find another way to have a child of their blood. It was so normal within packs that Peter, who had yet to find his soulmate or even a partner, was being urged into finding someone to settle down with and pop out some kids like everyone else. 

It got to be so much that Peter started avoiding his pack as much as he could as he went on to university. He hated the way they looked at him in pity as if his life wasn't complete because he didn't have a mate. He found himself avoiding his peers as well as they looked at him as if he was unnatural when he showed no interest in what everyone else wanted. 

He once tried to explain to a friend of his that he wasn't interested in having sex, only to be offered help in “fixing” him for his soulmate. He never told anyone else again. If people couldn't understand him then he would just keep to himself. 

When he hit thirty, he figured that he was part of the small population that didn't have a soulmate. 

He wondered what was so wrong with him that not only did he not have a soulmate, but he also couldn't do the one thing people wanted out of a relationship with him. Yet a part of him was relieved that he hadn't met his soulmate, he didn't know if he could bear the one person in the world meant just for him looking at him like everyone else. 

Logically, Peter knew that there wasn't anything wrong with him. He could still fall in love, he still wanted to be intimate with someone he loved. He wanted someone to share his life with. He just couldn't bear the thought of being sexually intimate with someone. He didn't know why that was so hard for people to understand, if you could have sex without love why couldn't you have love without sex?

___________________

Peter was thirty-two when he decided to escape from the routine he had settled into. He spent what time he wasn't working alone in his apartment, rarely going out. He was tired of feeling like he was missing something in his life.

A week found Peter on a plane headed to the port where a polar cruise was taking place. Perhaps not his first choice, he was from California after all, but it was something he never pictured himself doing. Therefore, perfect for stepping out of his bubble. 

And it was beautiful. Peter couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as watched the frozen world around him. As they headed farther north, he couldn't help but feel like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

_______________________

Stiles awoke to the sound of something cracking, like a great beast seeking to break open the world. Yet when he opened his eyes, it was to pitch blackness. Trying to move didn't work either, instead, he became aware of the cold that surrounded him.  
He was buried within the ice. 

Now was not the time to panic though, clearly, something had gone wrong with a spell or something. If he just reached out his magic he'd probably be able to find Scott who was probably worried sick about him. 

Yet when he reached within himself he found far more magic in his reserves then he's ever had in his life. He didn't know how to properly control it so rather than send out a small burst of magic. He instead felt a great amount burst from him, moving with purpose to track down every last bit of magic within the entirety of the world.

As the wave crashed back into him, he felt a wrongness deep within him. He couldn’t feel Scott, he couldn’t feel his family nor his village. He couldn’t feel the magic that used to flow through the world. Instead, the world felt empty, with only small pockets of magic existed across the lands. 

As he panicked within the ice, suddenly he remembered how he got there. He remembered Scott asking him to meet him one winter’s day, out on the great ice shelf. He had trusted Scott, if only he knew that Scott didn’t trust him. 

Rafael had always hated Stiles, jealous of the power that flowed through his veins when he had nothing. Rafael had never been a concern of Stiles’ turns out that that was a mistake on his part. He had apparently been convincing Scott that Stiles’ power was too unstable, that he was a danger to himself and if he didn’t help in sealing his power, he’d lose control and hurt everyone the village.

Who better to turn against Stiles then the person he saw as his brother.

However, that didn’t explain why Stiles couldn’t feel anyone, nor did it explain what had happened to his powers.

The cracking sound happened again, braking him out of his thoughts, it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. It sounded bigger than even one of the great whales that came each year. It was far louder then anything Stiles has heard before, how could something that big and that loud every be able to hunt down prey? 

But nevermind that, he had far more important things to worry about. His magic was still unstable within him but it easily weaved into the ice that surrounded him. So easily that Stiles felt a new flash of fear overtake him. He needed to get out of this ice as soon as possible. The only ones he has ever seen able to so easily weave their magic through a material were elders who spent their entire life working with that material. Even they couldn’t do it as easily.

Something was very wrong, he needed to know how long he has been within this ice.

_______________

Extracting himself from the ice took time but his new ability to blend his magic with the ice quickened the process. The world he emerged to see was not the same one he left. He couldn’t recognize everything, the landscape had changed drastically. The ocean was so much closer than he ever remembered, the great glaciers looked so much smaller. The land felt so much emptier when he reached out with his magic again. 

Luckily he was able to feel a faint whisp of familiar magic, and so he set off. He may not be able to feel his village anymore, but he needed to see the truth with his own eyes.

The deep hole he left behind closed once more. The great beast quiet for now.

_______________

A few hours found Stiles standing above the magic signal, yet he could see nothing but ice and snow. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and his knees collided with the ice, he pressed his forehead to the ground and wept for all he had lost. 

He’d never hold his parent again, he’d never practise magic with Scott again, he’d never see Lydia and Jackson again. He was the last one left.

He reached into the ice once more, try as he’d like to pretend that maybe this was the wrong place, he could feel the village buried beneath the ice. The wood, skins, and bodies were all preserved within the ice. He could feel the magic that called to him around the neck of one of the bodies buried here. It was familiar because he remembered carving it and enchanting it for his dad when he was declared village chief. 

His Dad never took it off, not once. He doubted death had changed anything. He couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t his dad preserved there, that his dad wasn’t dead, that the body buried beside his wasn’t his sweet mother. 

With a thought he called the necklace to himself, his dad no longer needed its protection, he was no longer there. But Stiles needed his father, he needed to not feel alone in this world that was not his own. He could still feel a piece of his father’s magic that got absorbed due to him constantly wearing it. A small, infinitely precious piece.

He wasn’t naive after all, he knew how long it took for something to be buried as deep as his family was. It’s been far longer than a century. 

_________________________

In time he pried himself from the ground, ignoring the fact that he felt no chill, clutching his father’s necklace to his chest. He didn’t know where to go now. He didn’t even know if there was a place for him in this world. 

The decision of where to go was made for him when he felt another piece of magic reaching out to him. It was one he knew like the back of his hand, his dearest friend.  
His pace quickened as he headed in the direction he was being called to. If anyone had survived all these years, it would be Roscoe.

Yet those hopes were dashed as well. Even Roscoe had been claimed by the ice of time. His dear friend would have never let her cave be iced over. 

Yet something was in her cave, something she had left for him like she knew he was not dead only lost to time.

Instead of calling whatever it was to him, he made himself a path into the cave.  
At the very back of the cave was the thing he knew would be there but endlessly wished wasn’t.

Roscoe, his beautiful dragon, laid there. Her once shining blue scales had dulled with time, in fact, she was far bigger than he remembered. No longer a whelping learning to survive alongside Stiles. As he drew closer, it became clear of just how long she had been waiting here for him. Her body was more skeletal then she ever was in life. Her teeth and claws had fallen from her body without the ice keeping them in place and her eyes were completely gone. 

But she hadn’t called Stiles here just for him to understand her fate. Cradled under one of her rotted wings was a box of magic, made in order to protect what was within it. Luckily it was small enough that he was able to carry it easily as he worked on sealing up Roscoe’s cave once more. Taking one of her claws and her heart scale with him.

Even after he sealed Roscoe’s resting place up once more, he didn’t open the box. He knew he wasn’t ready. Instead, he focused on making himself a shelter before the blizzard he could feel coming hit him.

________________________

Peter felt more relaxed then he has been in years, even if he was freezing his ass off as he stood out on the deck.

It was a quiet world out here, even with werewolf hearing, he couldn’t hear anything human-made besides for the icebreaker. Unlike the handful of others on the cruise, he spent the vast majority of his time out on the deck. Able to withstand it due to his higher body temperature. 

Out there he was surrounded by the sound of the wind and the cracking ice as the icebreaker moved along. 

Apparently, they were reaching a stop spot soon, where everyone could go out onto one of the more solid parts of the land and stretch their legs. They had all been informed that it would only be for three hours before they would set off again.

_____________

Things took a turn for the worse when a blizzard rolled in, the group had been wandering for at least an hour before the weather changed violently. In a matter of minutes, their visibility had been reduced to mear inches in front of them. The wind swept away their voices and before long Peter found himself alone.

He didn’t know much about the weather here but even he knew that he needed to find shelter as quickly as possible. Werewolf heating would only last him so long. 

Rather than focus on trying to find his way back, he instead followed his instincts. Wolves are creatures of the land and so he would always have a part of him that knew where to go to find stable ground.

Luckily, before he began to truly freeze, he stumbles across an ice cave, it’s entrance about the size of a door if a little smaller. He knew this was the best opportunity he’d find out here, and if there was a beast within, he was not afraid to kill it.

__________  
The cave was small but warmer than outside, a relief from the harsh wind and snow blowing outside. At first glance Peter thought it was empty but looking closer he was able to see light grey fur curled up at the back of the cave and when he focused he could hear faint breathing and a strangely slow heartbeat. Peter knew he couldn’t go back out but something in him was urging him not to attack the sleeping creature.

So instead he made a noise by taking off his glove and scraping his nails against the ice walls, jerking in surprise when the fur mound moved immediately. Revealing not a beast but rather the face of a young man who starred a Peter with complete shock.

Peter himself was shocked, in all his life he had never seen another being like the one before him. He looked so human but with a few startling differences. He couldn’t help himself as his eyes roamed the figure before him.

The young man’s eyes shining ice blue with pupils a touch too sharp to be human, bared teeth sharp, and the most startling were the glowing blue runes that could be seen on his neck and face. 

He was beautiful, but he might also kill Peter if he didn’t get him to calm down.

_________________

The last thing Stiles expected when he was jolted away by a strange scratching noise was a man wearing clothing made of a material unknown to him, staring at him with eyes that glowed magically blue.

He’d recognise one of the wolf people anywhere, but at the same time, the man felt different. He had never felt one of the wolf people have such weak magic within them before. Was this man sick? Was that why he was huddled in Stiles’ cave? 

Cautiously he approached the man, wanting to reach out to see if he could help, only for the wolf to spit out a bunch of sounds that made no sense to his ears. Though despite the strange sounds, the wolf seemed to be trying to speak soothingly. Perhaps the wolf thought he was going to attack him. He would tell the wolf that he wasn’t going to hurt him but he figured that his words would make no sense to the weird wolf. 

Instead, he reached out to the wolf with his magic in order to sooth the chill within his bones. Trying to make a motion that the wolf would understand so he would come over here and let Stiles help.

Eventually, the wolf seemed to understand and slowly made his way over to him. Taking a seat when Stiles tapped the ground. He didn’t even flinch when Stiles reached up to remove the strange black fabric that covered much of the wolf’s face.  
Though when Stiles’ fingertips brushed against Peter’s bearded cheeks as he pulled down the mask, they were both taken aback by the bond that snapped into place. He froze staring into the blue eyes of what was apparently his soulmate, still with his hands touching his cheeks. 

Of all the things he expected to come of his future in this new world, finding his soulmate was not one of them. He thought that whoever his soulmate was, was buried beneath the ice like everything else Stiles cared about. He didn’t expect that his soulmate had been waiting for him in this new world all along.

Stiles could feel his mate through the bond, maybe now he would be able to understand him. 

_______________

The blizzard lasted for three and a half hours before finally passing. Yet time passed unnoticed by the pair in the cave as they communicated as best as they could. They may be able to understand each other’s language due to Stiles’ magic bridging the gap, but they were still from two very different worlds. They were both willing to try for their soulmate though.

Peter even managed to convince Stiles to join him on the boat, spinning a tale that was stretching the truth about Stiles saving his life despite being lost as well. Though Stiles found that he didn’t mind Peter stealing him away from the only place he’s ever known. Everything he cares about has long since been laid to rest.  
He would either leave this place or he would die here.


End file.
